Letter to the Dead
by xXAnime4LifeXx
Summary: These are letters from characters to dead loved ones. Just saying how they are and what they are up too. Letters to Fred, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin etc. Please read. Thankyou
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Okay so this is just a little fic about letters to some loved people who are now dead:'( Writing this actually made me really sad and I hope you enjoy it. Warning, contains spoilers, so, if for some reason you still don't know how it ends, don't read! Unless you don't care.**

**Letter to the dead**

'Dear Fred,

Happy 25th Birthday buddy, hope you're having a blast up there. Partying with Tonks and pulling pranks with Sirius. Me? Mum's thrown a huge party with absolutely everyone. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Angelina, Dean and well everyone! It's really fun, but I really wish you were here! It's just not the same without you. Honestly, I woke up today with a horrible feeling. I always imagined our 25th together. Maybe throwing cream at Ron and winding mum up. Do you remember that time when we passed our apparition test and we were popping up anywhere? Really got mum mad, yet it was fun. Oh and the time we told mum we wanted to open a joke shop? She went ballistic and getting only three O.W.L's really didn't help.

Speaking of the Joke shop, it's been doing great! At first I really considered shutting it down. I didn't know how I could have done it without you. But, Ron offered to help and I said "sure". I'm really glad he offered. I think I'd have been really depressed if I had shut it down. Who would have thought that, that little git of a brother would do something helpful? Oh and another thing, Ron and Hermione are married! So are Harry and Ginny! I know, Hermione could have done so much better, oh well, her loss. Ginny's also joined an all female Quidditch team! They call themselves the Holyhead Harpies. Also Ron and Harry are Aurors. Yep our brother and brother-in-law, Aurors! Mum was dead proud!

That was nice for mum, her son and son-in-law fighting dark witches and wizards and earning quite a bit of dosh, they are. But I'm not a total fail. Like I said the Joke shop is booming! Although mum still looks down upon me. Don't worry though. Mum's been real nice to me ever since, well, your death. It still gets to her, it gets to everyone. Once she called me Fred by mistake and that just killed her inside. She started crying and wouldn't stop. It kind of affected me too. I hadn't been called Fred for so long, that I felt like Voldemort loosing a horcrux when she called me you. Once I told her that when I die, I want to be berried next to you. She lost it, crying for ages and ages. I didn't feel bad though. Actually I cried too. Don't tell anyone though. I don't one everyone up there thinking I'm a total wuss.

The whole family's been down. It's been years, yet the slightest mention of you would just bring tears to our eyes. You're special like that! But not just me, Angelina too. She had been so upset, so, being the lad I am, decided to comfort her. I don't know how to tell you this, please don't be upset, but me and Angie are, well, married. Please don't get mad. I know it's sleazy, someone going off with there dead brothers ex-girlfriend, but we sort of found reassurance in each other. I felt really guilty when I proposed to her. I truly did and sometimes I still do. Also you're an uncle! Bill and Fleur had a child (Victoire Weasley) and also, how can I say this, but Angelina is pregnant! I know how it is, I got together with your ex and now she's pregnant! I'm truly sorry, but if it makes it any better, we decided to name it after you. Yep Fred Weasley II! I was hoping for twins, and then I could have named the other George! That would be pretty cool.

I'm going mad, I really am. It's not just mum who randomly breaks down and cries about you, but me too. Even when I look in the mirror, I feel so gloomy and broken. Whenever I look in the mirror I see you, whenever I talk I see you, I just can't take it. I always wish I was the one to die, not you. I lost an ear, big deal! My dear brother died! Sometimes I just want to take the time-turner and go back to that horrid day and push you out of the way! Other days I just want to curl up and end it all. When you died, I didn't just loose a brother, I didn't just loose a best friend, I lost half myself that day. I felt like half my sole died and left me when I saw you on the floor. I'm sorry; I must sound like an absolute loon. It's your, our birthday today. Yet it doesn't feel like it.

I just feel like I'm a year older, but I don't want to celebrate living 25 years, knowing you only lived 20. That's a whole 5 years more than you! I wanted to die with you, together like the trouble makers we are! I knew one day we'd get separated but not this early, surely. I guess that's how it was supposed to be.

I hope you're doing well and got all the other letters I wrote to you. Eh, I am going mad. You probably never even got them. You're a spirit and I'm just a mortal living in this world. You're probably too busy getting told off by Lupin. Always loved that man. Best werewolf I ever knew. And what about Snape? Has he found Lily yet? Or is James still picking on him?

Anyway have an amazing birthday.

Until we meet.

George

Friend, prankster and Brother.'

_That day when everyone else was partying and having fun, George sneaked out to Fred's grave and put the piece of parchment on his grave. He also put a little box under the letter .George grinned at the present he got his deceased brother, before heading home. _

_Molly watched him from behind the gates into the cemetery, tears rolling down her plump cheeks whist smiling at her son. She was so proud of him, and George never knew just how much Molly loved him for getting through his brothers death._

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put it on favourite and on alert list:)**

Letter to the Dead

'Dear Mum and Dad,

It feels strange writing to you. I don't remember you and have only heard stories and seen pictures of you. Molly Weasley told me to write a letter, she said that was how George Weasley got over his twin brothers death, and my Godfather (Harry) told me it would be a good idea. He knows how I feel since he lost his parents when he was just a little tyke. I go round his a lot. I'm glad you appointed him as my godfather, he understands me perfectly. I talk to him a lot and he's more like a best friend than anything else.

So I'm in my 4th year at Hogwarts and am currently going out with Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire. She's really nice and extremely pretty, I guess that's what you get for having good looking parents. I can change my looks thanks to mum. I heard she was a metamorpgmagus too. I also heard that dad was a werewolf! That must have been pretty sweet, yet hard too. I heard that your friends turned into illegal Animagus just for you. Called yourselves the Marauders: Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail.

Anyway, Hogwarts is going great. The teachers are putting pressure on us though. It's getting closer to our O.W.L's, yet there next year! I'm in Gryffindor, my best friend is in Slytherin and Ranvenclaw. We don't care though, we'll remain friends. My favourite lesson is Defence Against the Dark Arts. I hear dad was once a teacher at Hogwarts and taught that lesson. Headmistress McGonagall speaks very highly of you, mum too. Harry says you too were amazingly brave in the Wizarding War. And he also said (and many people agree) that dad was one the best DADA teacher Hogwarts has ever had!

I wish you guys weren't dead. I would love to one day meet you. You sound so amazing, I couldn't ask for more better parents! Mum sounds so funny and so cool. Hermione and Ginny say you are one of the funniest people they know. They say you always know how to turn a dull situation colourful. And dad, what can I say? You're a werewolf, yet so many people loved you! And they still do. You always made DADA worth going too. You taught Harry the Potronus Charm! I'm learning the Potronus charm, I still haven't got the gist of it though. I hope it's a werewolf!

I really wish you were still alive. It feels really strange not having a single memory of my parents. I guess it's good I have Harry. Yet I still feel really down. I spend a lot of time around Harry and Ginny's place and there sort of like parents to me, but still, I feel parentless. Andromeda, I mean Grandma. Has been looking after me and showing me so much and selling so many amazing stories about you too. I feel like I want to be with you and help you. I want us to be a family, I don't want to feel this empty feeling.

George feels the same. He says when his brother died, he felt empty and alone, like no matter how many people have had the same experience, he still feels like there's n one out there to help. I guess it's worse for him since he spent so much time with his brother. Harry says the emptiness will always be there but the people around me will always be there to distract me from it. He says that, he felt and still feels that way, but with all of us and his new family, he always has something to put his mind off it. Grandma helps too. She always tells me to stop worrying and that you too would be sad if you knew how I was. That you guys risked your lives for the better and instead of mourning I should be happy for you. I guess it's true. I have wonderfully brave parents.

I'm sorry it's such a short letter. I promise next time it will be longer and I'll tell you just about everything! Love you.

From your son,

Teddy Lupin x'

**Hope you liked it, please review, thank you. **


End file.
